


Bulletproof

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Beast
Genre: Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love for you was bulletproof but you were the one who shot me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

“Would you hurry up, Luca?” Goh hissed as he scanned the corridor carefully for any security guards “We’ll be caught if you don’t get a move on.”  
“Almost got it,” Luca said as he continued to decode the safe.  
“Take your time, don’t rush yourself,” Judas whispered and Goh gave him a stern look.  
“We’re going to get caught if we stay here for five more minutes,” he whispered.  
“Got it.”  
Luca stepped back as the safe spun and swung open for the three thieves to see the contents.  
“May I present to you the entire pearl fortune of Lord and Lady Wood?” he said as Goh came closer to take a good look.  
“Let’s get packing,” Judas decided and they each got their backpacks off their shoulders and began filling them.  
After five minutes, just as Goh predicted, the alarms began ringing and the men bolted out of the safe as fast as they could. Goh went ahead first as police sirens sounded outside, knocking over any security guards that crossed his path. Luca and Judas followed after him, leaving a trail of pearls behind them. They jumped out of the window ahead, landing in a dumpster that was prepared for their landing. They were out as quick as a flash and into the old small blue car that they had stolen the first time they had formed this small burglar group.  
“Do you remember the route?” Goh asked as he and Judas crammed themselves into the backseats while Luca took the driver’s seat.  
“I have an eidetic memory,” Luca said calmly as he started the engine “As the brains and only one doing actual work on these raids, I never forget one little detail.”  
“Especially when you’re boasting,” Goh rolled his eyes.  
“Just drive,” Judas said as police vehicles came into view behind them.  
Despite its old battered appearance, the little car sped away through the small streets of the city where the big wide police cars couldn’t get through, leaving the policemen on motorbikes speeding after them.  
“Wait, wait, you missed the last turn!” Goh grunted as Luca turned a corner sharply and he got squashed in between Judas and the passenger door.  
“No, I skipped it,” Luca said as he turned another sharp corner, sending his friends flying to the other side of the car.  
“Why?” Judas asked with a grunt as Goh’s weight smacked into him.  
“I decided to change the route that you two drew up to save petrol, time and repair work,” Luca said as they came around another sharp bend and began heading towards the river.  
“You could have consulted with us first,” Goh grunted as Judas fell on top of him again and smacked his head against his.  
“I decided to be independent for a change,” Luca said coolly “Now, please make sure the windows are fully reeled up.”  
“We’re not even near the hideout!” Goh exclaimed as he clung onto the seat for dear life.  
“Are those windows reeled up or not?” Luca asked more snappily.  
“Yes, they are,” Judas said as he clung onto Goh for dear life.  
“And here’s the part we all dread in every raid,” Luca said as he drove onto the kerb.  
The car went up when it made impact with the kerb and went sailing into the river. During the time that the car was in mid-flight, Judas and Goh were suspended in the air for a brief moment until the car hit the water. Judas fell on top of Goh with a loud grunt and Goh groaned in pain.  
“You’ve gained weight, Judas,” he grumbled as the car continued descending into the river “And you’ve lost some vital brain cells, Luca.”  
“Lighten up, I know what I’m doing,” Luca said calmly.  
The car jolted and Judas looked up to see the car had been caught in a strong current and the car was being swept down the river. He got off Goh who sat up and rubbed his chest tenderly.  
“Now, I was considering that we should pause the bank robberies for a while,” Luca said as he turned to his colleagues.  
“Look where the car’s being swept to,” Goh said as he pointed to the windscreen.  
“It’s alright, I know exactly where it’s going,” Luca said whilst offering a comforting smile “No, I was thinking we could try kidnapping and holding hostages for ransoming.”  
“I can see a few flaws in that,” Judas said as he rubbed his head painfully “Who would we kidnap?”  
Luca held out a newspaper to them.  
“We only need to go out to the summer mansions on the outskirts of the city,” he explained as Judas took it and began reading about the major business deal these three wealthy families had just dealt in “They all only have one son and the fathers will be willing to give any price to get them back if anything ever happened to them.”  
“Would it be worth to risk getting caught to grab these boys and hold them hostage?” Goh asked as he read over Judas’s arm.  
“There’s no risk,” Luca smirked “Despite how much money they have, they have pretty low standard security systems.”  
“Right, and how do we get them?”  
“All at the same time. Goh, you take the Byakko’s son, their security system only consists of guard dogs and guards that will be easy to take out. I will take the Suzaku’s son because they only rely on technology and complicated locks for their security system.”  
“And what makes you think that the Genbu’s mansion would be suitable for me?” Judas asked as he lowered the paper.  
“Wait a moment.”  
Luca turned to the front and hit the accelerator to direct the car downwards where they entered a small tunnel. He steered the car through the tunnel until they came up into the sewer tunnels where Luca drove through them until he reached a small den. Goh got out first with the pearls and climbed up the ladder which lead to an abandoned warehouse where they lived. Luca did a quick examination of the car before turning to Judas.  
“It was a tough decision to choose who you were going to go for,” he said whilst leaning on the car’s rusted front “Goh would be best fit for the Byakko Mansion because he has incredible strength and he knows how to use it. The Suzaku Mansion has a lot of high tech equipment so someone needs to be nimble and good with technology to infiltrate them. The Genbu Mansion, however has a lot of exterior sensors and alarms, it’ll be tricky getting in during night.”  
“That sounds like it’s up your alley,” Judas raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes but the Suzaku Mansion is much too complicated for you to disarm, grab the son and run out before the police come,” Luca said “You’re going to have to go to the Genbu Mansion earlier than Goh and I. The security guards are fairly easy to sneak pass with and without the Genbu’s son in your arms.”  
“But he’ll be awake then,” Judas frowned.  
“Well we’ll all have some chloroform on us just in case something goes wrong,” Luca said with a shrug “You’re definitely going to have to use yours because he’ll be awake. I took the liberty of visiting the Genbu Mansion and studying the habits of the son. He’s very gullible and in the late afternoon, he spends time on his bedroom balcony playing his lyre. All you need to do is ask him to come out and grab him then because he won’t leave the Genbu Mansion grounds.”  
“I don’t think anyone over the age of ten years old could be as gullible as that,” Judas snorted.  
“You’d be surprised,” Luca raised an eyebrow “He’s very observant though, he found me quite quickly and offered some tea.”  
“You’re just telling lies now,” Judas rolled his eyes as he began climbing the ladder.  
“I stole the teaspoon for proof,” Luca followed him.  
“I wouldn’t call it proof,” Judas smirked down at him when Luca pulled out a small silver teaspoon from his pocket.

********************************************************************************************************************

“Would you hurry up, Rey?!” Gai shouted as he and Shin went through the woods “We’ll starve if you don’t hurry up!”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Rey sighed as he trailed after them with a picnic hamper.  
“Take your time with that,” Shin smiled “Don’t rush yourself of you could drop it.”  
“Argh, my stomach is going to growl in like five minutes!” Gai whined and scampered ahead of them.  
Rey sighed irritably whilst Shin just smiled softly. They continued walking through the woods until they found a lovely spot by a lake around a large old tree stump. Rey smiled warmly.  
“Gentlemen, may I present to you the most wonderful place to have a picnic in the Suzaku grounds?” he said proudly.  
“We’d better get the food out before Gai gets cranky,” Shin smiled as he helped unpack the hamper.  
After five minutes of pulling the picnic blanket out to cover the tree stump and unpacking the tea, food and cutlery, Gai’s stomach grumbled loudly as he had predicted earlier.  
“Argh! Give me food!” Gai snarled and Rey sighed softly.  
“Really,” he muttered and handed Gai an apple.  
“No, I want chicken!” Gai snapped “Do you have chicken, Rey?”  
“Of course not,” Rey sniffed “You know I could never cook one of my beloved birds.”  
“Aw, man,” Gai sighed and nibbled the apple gloomily.  
Shin smiled as he opened his book to read, taking a cup of tea to sip in between page turning.  
“Did you hear about the robbery last night?” Gai asked as he sunk his teeth into a tuna sandwich.  
“Yes, poor Tsubasa,” Rey commented as he sipped his tea and took the newspaper out for his friends to read “Still, her family still have enough pearls for my father to insist that I marry her.”  
“Really, you would think that with technology nowadays they would improve security systems in banks,” Shin sighed while shaking his head.  
“Nah, they should have hired more capable men!” Gai said as he read the article with a disappointed sigh “My family hire the best guards and the most vicious dogs to keep us safe!”  
“How barbaric,” Rey wrinkled his nose “Alarms and sensors are the best way to go if you want to stay safe.”  
Shin smiled at both of them and sighed as he traced a finger down the page that he was on at the moment.  
“They’re both common uses of security,” he said with a shrug “I don’t mind what my family get, as long as I’m safe.”  
“You need bodyguards just to go to the convenience store,” Gai grinned “You just don’t know when danger will come smacking you in the face.”  
Rey giggled and Shin grimaced.  
“I’m not that gullible,” he muttered softly.

*******************************************

That late afternoon was filled with gold sunset light with Shin’s beautiful music. Shin sat on his balcony with his lyre, his eyes closed in content as he ran his fingers across the delicate strings. He listened to the nature around him with a warm smile and paused when he heard a twig snap. He slowly opened his eyes and peered over the balcony to see a young man with short red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He blinked as the man offered a warm smile up at him.  
“Hello there,” he greeted.  
“How did you get into the grounds?” Shin asked as he placed his lyre down.  
“I took a walk and got lost,” the man shrugged “Why don’t you come down and help me get home?”  
“Um…alright,” Shin smiled as he rushed downstairs.

**********************************************

Judas blinked in disbelief and smirked.  
“Wow, he really is gullible,” he commented under his breath as Shin came around the corner to approach him.  
Judas reached a hand out and brushed some hair out of Shin’s face when he came close enough.  
“Are you Genbu no Shin?” he asked and Shin smiled, nodding.  
“Yes, I suppose you saw my picture in the newspaper,” Shin said with hunched shoulders.  
“Well I never expected to see such a beautiful young man instead of the dull old picture that I saw,” Judas chuckled and Shin blushed lightly.  
Shin looked up at him and Judas leaned in close.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered and Shin’s eyes widened when his nose and mouth was covered with a cloth.  
Shin didn’t have a strong enough reaction to throw Judas off him and fell limp in his arms. Judas scooped him up and ran off, not noticing Shin’s glasses falling off his face and being left behind in the grass.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the other kidnappings go

Luca hung upside down precariously from a rope attached to the beam in the ceiling as he carefully picked the lock to the door in front of him. This was where Rey no Suzaku was, hopefully. He pulled his hands away as the lock clicked and the door slowly opened.  
“Too easy,” he smirked as the hidden red lasers in the corridor made themselves visible for three seconds then faded away.  
He let himself down and opened the door carefully. He picked up a can and sprayed it around the room. Sure enough, there was a whole net of green lasers across the floor and Luca stretched his fingers out with a confident smirk. Carefully and elegantly, he tiptoed across the bedroom to where the beautiful young man slept in his bed. Luca reached the bedside table and flipped open the lamp where the deactivation button was. Once the lasers had disappeared, Luca relaxed and breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. He stared at Rey, looking for any other traps that might be surrounding him and smiled when he saw that there were none. Carefully, he pulled the covers away from Rey and picked him up. Rey moaned in his sleep and snuggled into Luca instinctually. Luca looked down at him with a surprised look then smiled warmly.  
“He really is beautiful,” he commented and carried him to the window.  
As soon as the window swung open, the cold night air made Rey shiver and stir. Luca’s eyes widened as he quickly popped a pill in his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to get the chloroform out in time but Luca always had a back-up plan for everything. He even had back-up plans for his back-up plans. Rey’s eyes flew open and they widened in shock as he saw Luca.  
“What are you…?!”  
His speech was cut off when Luca swooped down and kissed him, forcing the drug down his throat. Rey stared ahead in shock that he didn’t register the drug going into him and he slipped back to sleep again. Luca pulled away and held him tight before jumping out of the window and running into the night.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Goh landed on the guard that was patrolling the corridor outside Gai no Byakko’s room, hitting his pressure point immediately to knock him unconscious. He stood up and dusted his hands down with a smirk.  
“You’d think they’d be more capable if they’re guarding something worth more than diamonds and platinum,” he sighed almost in disappointment and opened the door.  
He froze when he saw Gai sleeping with a massive white tiger, using him as a pillow. Gai snored loudly and peacefully whilst the big cat purred loudly like a motor. Goh raised an eyebrow.  
“Luca forgot to mention this part of the security system,” he muttered whilst going across the room “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”  
He carefully took Gai’s arms and pulled him away from the tiger. It woke up almost immediately and roared, lunging for Goh. Goh’s arm struck out and his hand chopped the tiger right in the pressure point of his neck. The tiger slumped, unconscious and Goh sighed in relief. He froze when he heard footsteps and ran behind the bedroom door, waiting. He narrowed his eyes warily as two guards came in, their guns loaded.  
“Aw, Gai-sama must have slipped out of Tora’s grip,” one murmured as they saw no threat.  
Their visions went black as Goh snuck up behind them and hit both their pressure points at the same time. Quickly and deftly, he grabbed Gai and jumped out of the window. Gai snored on blissfully, making Goh smirk to himself.  
“That’s kind of cute,” he commented as he disappeared into the night.

***********************************************************************

Judas and Luca were discussing how much the ransoms should be amongst themselves when Goh finally arrived with Gai.  
“Where do I put him?” Goh asked and Luca pointed to one of the doors.  
“Put him in the fifth room so he won’t be able to communicate with the other two,” he said and continued writing down things that they want and the cost “Hey, how many cigarette packets would you like to last for the winter?”  
“I told you, I’m giving smoking up,” Goh muttered as he carried Gai through the door and into the fifth room as instructed.  
“I still don’t like the idea, Luca,” Judas said as he balanced a pen on the tip of his finger “Supposing they call in the FBI or hire a private investigator?”  
“I have a back-up plan,” Luca said coolly as he continued writing things down that he would personally like.  
“And supposing that back-up plan is sussed out?” Goh asked as he came back in.  
“I have a back-up plan for the back-up plan,” Luca shrugged “Trust me, I have it all under control.”  
Goh shrugged as he sat down on a box, folding his arms.  
“We should get another sofa,” Judas said as he stared at the one that was falling apart.  
“Already got it down,” Luca said as he kept writing down prices and items.  
“Have you got a fridge down there? It would be nice to keep some leftovers from takeaway meals that we haven’t finished.”  
“Yup, oh, and I’ve put down a freezer too…”

***********************************************

Shin woke up blearily as he heard traffic and motorists slamming their horns at other people. He slowly got up, his memory coming back to him one piece at a time. He looked around with narrowed eyes when he saw nothing but darkness. He did discover a lamp next to him and turned it on to reveal a pretty empty room with nothing but a bed with a bedside table and lamp, sink and a cracked mirror. He stood up and walked to the door, gripping the rusted handle. He grunted when he found that it was locked and tried forcing it open. It wouldn’t budge. With a tired sigh, he turned around to pace and think of what he should do. But as soon as he turned his back, the lock clicked and the door opened.   
“Ah, I thought you’d might be awake.”  
Shin turned and his eyes widened when he saw the man who was outside his balcony before. He stepped back as the man entered, closing and locking the door behind him. He had a plate of bacon and eggs which he placed on the bedside table.  
“Here, I thought you might be hungry,” he smiled kindly at Shin who had backed away to the far wall.  
“Who are you?” he asked, raising a hand in case he was attacked “What do you want?”  
The man shrugged and leaned on the wall behind him.  
“Who knows?” he asked “Just know that we don’t mean any harm. We’re just holding you hostage until your family agrees to pay the ransom.”  
Shin was trembling and the man gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“Just do as you’re told,” he said and left Shin alone.  
Shin stood still for a while, staring at the door fearfully. Who was we? How much were they asking from his family? And why was his kidnapper being so friendly?


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on already!” Gai belted out loudly as he clawed the door “Let me out!”  
Goh calmly sat next to the door, reading the newspaper as the boy’s fists hammered on the metal door frantically.  
“You’ll only hurt yourself if you continue doing that,” he said as Gai paused to regain his breath.  
“I’ll show you!” Gai yelled.  
Goh rolled his eyes as he heard a plate shattering and more pounding on the door. Luca approached him with a raised eyebrow as the door kept jolting and denting with Gai’s constant abuse to it.  
“We may need a new door,” he commented.  
“What does it matter?” Goh shrugged “If we manage to pull this off, we could be able to relocate to a house for once.”  
“You’ll never get away with this!” Gai yelled and both of the thieves winced when his nails began scratching along the metal infuriatingly.  
The scratching stopped and the pounding continued. Apparently the nails scratching along the metal wasn’t pleasant for Gai either.  
“My, what a lively one,” Luca muttered as Goh turned a page in the newspaper.  
“Don’t worry, the lack of sugar he’ll receive from his meals will calm him down,” Goh shrugged.  
“Take this!”  
There was a particularly loud smack and a howl of pain from Gai, leading Luca to the conclusion that Gai had tried kicking the door down. Goh’s lips twitched to smirk briefly but he put his calm face back on quickly to continue reading.  
“Don’t say that I told you so,” he called.  
Gai muttered incoherently as Goh looked up at Luca.  
“So what about the Suzaku son?” he asked.  
“Still asleep, he woke up during the kidnapping so I had to give him a sleeping pill before he could raise attention.”  
There was another loud bang.  
“You have Rey?!” Gai exclaimed “Let me out! I wanna see him! You better had not hurt him or I’ll make you regret kidnapping us so much!”  
Luca couldn’t hold back the smirk when Gai began pounding on the door again.  
“Persistent, isn’t he?” he said tilting his head to the side.  
“Annoyingly so,” Goh nodded.  
“Well, I suppose I should check on Sleeping Beauty now,” Luca said as he glanced at his watch “I believe he’s a vegetarian but he still eats fish so I’ve used up the rest of the salmon.”  
“I’ll bear that in mind when I go to the market,” Goh said.  
“Hey, let me out!” Luca could hear Gai’s shouting as he left Goh alone to get Rey’s breakfast.  
Goh sighed tiredly as Gai kept pounding the door then used his own fist to smash the door, which was more powerful than Gai’s little punches, making the poor teenager jump backwards in shock. There was a soft whimper and Goh paused for a minute or two before smirking and leaning back with his newspaper.  
“Much better,” he murmured.  
**************************************8  
Rey stirred and frowned when he felt that he wasn’t lying on comfortable cotton sheets. These sheets were linen. He opened his eyes slowly when he smelt old drain water and wrinkled his nose in disgust. His eyes widened as he saw the dark and damp room he was confined in but when he sat up, he was hit with a wave of nausea and groaned. He slumped back into a reclining position and rubbed his temples.  
“My head…” he groaned “Where…where am I?”  
He remembered being cold then opening his eyes to see…he saw a man. And that man…that man had kissed him! Golden eyes wide with horror, Rey touched his lips and felt his stomach flutter. His first kiss! His first kiss was stolen from him! His head jerked to the door when it creaked open and he propped himself up on his elbow with narrowed eyes, ready to confront his kidnapper.  
“Who are you?” he asked sharply as the man from before entered with a plate.  
The man just smirked at his question and placed the plate on the bedside table.  
“Now, do you really think I would be that stupid to answer your question?” he asked, making Rey grit his teeth.  
Rey’s stomach rumbled and he blushed in embarrassment when he smelt the salmon from the plate.  
“It won’t do you any good if you don’t eat,” the man said as if he read Rey’s thoughts on refusing to eat “We’ll send your dead corpse to your family regardless.”  
Rey paled at the cold tone and turned away from him with an angry huff. He winced as the second wave of nausea hit him and he felt cool fingers on his forehead. He stared up at the man in surprise and saw him frown.  
“Well this is unexpected,” he commented “It appears you managed to contract a virus off someone. It will be gone in a few days with a bit of luck.”  
Rey grimaced as a strong hand pushed him down into a reclining position. The man dug a fork into the salmon and held it up to Rey’s lips. He smirked when Rey snatched the fork and ate the salmon carefully, never losing eye contact with his kidnapper. The kidnapper held his gaze and Rey held down a blush when he realised that the salmon he was eating was quite good. He still scowled and turned away.  
“Is it to your liking?” the man asked and Rey sniffed snootily.  
“It could use with some seasoning,” he muttered.  
“What would you recommend?”  
Rey jumped as he turned his head and saw the man quite close to him. He could smell the light fragrance of lemons from him.  
“I…I would recommend dill weed, it’s very good with salmon,” he said and the man left his personal space.  
“I will consider it,” he replied as Rey visibly relaxed.  
Rey tensed up again when those slender fingers tipped his chin up.  
“Don’t try to escape,” he smirked and Rey glare “We wouldn’t want you to hurt those delicate hands now, would we?”  
His other fingers lightly brushed along Rey’s fingers and in a fluid movement, Rey slapped him. His kidnapper’s head was turned sharply to the side and the silence made Rey feel scared. He tensed up more when the man smirked.  
“That was uncalled for,” he commented and got up.  
“That was for kissing me!” Rey barked, his face flushed with anger.  
“Ah, yes. Sorry about that.”  
Rey gnashed his teeth together as the man left and locked the metal door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shin looked at the newspaper with a soft sigh. It announced the kidnapping of himself, Rey and Gai. He had been aware of Gai’s presence since the beginning. Gai’s voice and protests were pretty loud after all. Shin wasn’t sure how many people were out there keeping them hostage. But the man, the one with the red hair and the kind blue eyes, he was nice to him. He had a sweet smile but a soft cold tone in his voice. Shin wasn’t sure if he hated him for kidnapping him, grateful for being treated well or angry for respecting his captor. Shin felt confused and without his glasses, he doubt he would get very far if he ever escaped. But maybe if he managed to get to a place where it was public enough, someone might recognizing. This was all wishful thinking, however. Shin wouldn’t know the first thing to do to try and escape his prison. Placing the newspaper down after bringing it close to his face to read it, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His parents must be so worried about him…  
****************************************************  
Judas paused as he realised Shin hadn’t woken up yet. He placed Shin’s breakfast on the bedside table and sat down on Shin’s bed, careful not to wake the younger one up. He tilted his head to the side curiously as Shin began mumbling in his sleep and felt himself smile softly. Shin was a very calm and collected person which made Judas wary when he came because he suspected Shin might try to take advantage over any single detail to escape. Shin was known to be very intelligent, just like his father. In a way, Shin reminded Judas of Luca, minus Luca’s big ego of course. And Shin was cuter. Judas shook his head and looked away from the serene face of his hostage. It’s true, Shin was quiet, he was good company and Judas found himself spending a little bit more time with him every day as they awaited a response from the families. Judas hunched his back and covered his face. Was this what they called Lima Syndrome?  
******************************************************************  
Rey was getting better but his limbs had begun to hurt. The man with silver hair treated him with medication which surprised the young heir briefly. He was a rather good cook too, not that Rey would ever admit it. He seemed very sympathetic about his condition and began telling him stories about his childhood, how he caught the flu once and worried his parents so much when he slept for over a day. Rey wanted to press on more about what happened but the man revealed little more of his childhood, other than he used to live in a small cottage in the woods that was a few miles away from the city. Rey decided to bargain with the man by telling his own stories of his childhood but even when the man seemed rather interested to know more, he would not say anything more. Rey combed his fingers through his purple hair thoughtfully and stared at the door, waiting for his captor to come with his lunch. He looked forward to the man coming everyday but was it for the company or something else?  
*******************************************  
Luca chopped the tomatoes thoughtfully, his mind elsewhere as he prepared tomato soup for Rey. He had staged the first phone call already to the Genbu family from a telephone box so they wouldn’t get tracked so easily. He had made an offer to them and decided to give them about a week to prepare the ransom then call the Suzaku family to ask if they were ready yet, perhaps let them speak to Rey briefly to confirm they had him and he was still alive. They weren’t in a hurry to have the money anyway. Besides, Luca found it a bit amusing to make people squirm. He admitted a little bit, he was a bit sadist. His thoughts then turned to Rey who was still bound to the bed and ill. Luca found it a bit adorable the way his cheeks were flushed and his hair dishevelled from rolling around in bed so much and the lack of brushing it probably got every day. Luca stirred the boiling pot thoughtfully and grimaced as he tried to shake away those thoughts. It just wouldn’t do if he got too attached to his hostage.  
******************************  
Gai grumbled under his breath as he stared at his bandaged hands and wrists. They actually had to resort to tying him down one night because he was determined to escape. Seriously! The nerve! Gai sniffled a bit and rubbed his eye. He wanted to go home. He missed Maya. He missed Tora. He even missed Rey’s little antics on eating chicken. Well, at least he got to eat chicken here but still, Gai was homesick. He lifted his head up when Goh walked in with some roast chicken which made Gai’s mouth water. But Goh picked up on Gai’s tears and closed the door.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked and Gai just got up and snatched the chicken and scoffed it down.   
Goh watched as he normally did since Gai kept refusing to eat but eventually Goh’s threats didn’t go well so he had to force feed the poor boy. He learnt his lesson after that. Goh still stayed to make sure he ate instead of chucking it away somewhere. But he doubted he would chuck something away like chicken because Gai seemed to really like chicken. Gai gave the plate back but Goh didn’t leave as normal and Gai scowled.  
“What do you want?” he asked.  
He didn’t dare go against Goh, not after getting horribly beaten in a wrestling match.  
“What’s the matter?” Goh asked.  
“Nothing’s the matter!”  
“You’ve been crying.”  
Gai paused and wiped the tears away from his eyes then sniffed.  
“I want to go home,” he mumbled and sobbed in his hands.  
Goh tensed then sighed. He put the plate down then brought Gai into a hug and patted his head.  
“It’s alright,” he muttered “It will all be over soon.”  
Gai sniffed and buried his face into Goh’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the buff body of his captor. Goh leaned his chin on Gai’s head and smiled warmly.


End file.
